1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to board games, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved board game which is played in a competitive race track game board format and is dependent upon the player's knowledge of the first names of various famous individuals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of board games are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a board game is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,333,702, which issued to V. Coghlan et al on Nov. 9, 1943. This patent discloses a game board which utilizes a board designated with the representation of a leopard without the characteristic spots thereof. A plurality of playing pieces in the form of discs and of a color on one side to represent leopard spots and having legends on opposite sides thereof adapted to be placed on the representation of the leopard with either side uppermost are placed on the game board according to the random drawing of cards. U.S. Pat. No. 3,394,471, which issued to J. Holten on July 30, 1968, discloses an educational board game for teaching a language by matching a word on a card in one language with an area on a game board having the word thereon in another language. U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,628, which issued to A. Goldfarb on Oct. 15, 1974, discloses a game which utilizes a board having a plurality of different indicia and utilizing indicating cards bearing the same indicia as appear on the board for randomly indicating the indicia on the board and a plurality of striking members comprising suction cups for striking an indicia on the game board. U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,409, which issued to C. Herbert on July 1, 1975, discloses a game board divided into a plurality of squares with each square bearing a symbolic representation of a particular article. Various image bearing tiles are placed on the squares of the game board with the objective being to form horizontal or vertical rows of tiles, with each row corresponding to a particular named category. U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,941, which issued to P. Derby on Apr. 5, 1983, discloses an educational board game for teaching bird watching skills. The game includes a four sided playing board having a continuous path around the perimeter, the path being partitioned into recessed spaces for the reception of various tiles. The game utilizes a plurality of playing cards depicting birds and a second set of mystery bird cards providing clues to bird identification. The object of the game is for each player to correctly match the birds with their habitats or to identify them by use of written clues. The play of the game is dictated according to the throw of dice.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these board games utilize a game board with inner and outer perimeter paths in conjunction with cards bearing questions and answers indicating the first names of various famous individuals. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of board games, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such board games, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.